


Ever in one of the cars?

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: And You Are? [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple are less than subtle and Cain finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever in one of the cars?

**Author's Note:**

> (Very) short and sweet.

The village was quiet. No children running around the park, no adults going off to work, no cars speeding along the uneven streets, no dog walkers ambling down the country paths. The only sounds were the soft wind and the occasional squeak of the deserted swing in the playground - offering peaceful white noise yet making everything seem a little more eerie. Cain walked towards the garage, heavy steps echoing along the hollow street, interrupting the peace. He was late for work but he didn't care. Aaron and Robert had taken to going in early these days. A slow start over coffees and chatter getting more lively as the boss arrived. 

As he got closer he realised Aaron wasn't working on the old ford parked out front - something he'd promised he'd do first thing. He glanced around and couldn't see him anywhere. Robert was perched on the bonnet of a shiny BMW, back to the open garage doors. The blond would know where the boy was, he always did. He also needed a seeing to about potentially scratching a very expensive car. 

Robert's head flew back and Cain could see his eyes tight shut. He looked in pain, biting his lip to stifle a scream. The man took faster strides, slipping past the collection of cars and tools laying on the floor and into the garage. His nephew on the floor with his mouth around Robert's dick was the last thing he expected to see.

The blond's hand tightened its grip in the boy's short hair as he heard "what the fuck?" coming from behind him. They both tensed, taking a second for the events to sink in. As quick as a wink Aaron stood up and wiped his mouth, turning his back to his uncle and looking to the floor to hide his blush. 

"Shit. I- um- we- this isn't-" Robert stuttered. 

"We've got to stop being shocked when people find out." Aaron voiced casually, turning to look between his lover and Cain. "Look, we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what you just saw. No one needs to know." He said matter-of-factly to his uncle. 

"How long has this been going on?" The older man asked. 

"Since he got here." The younger informed. 

"And how many times have you gone at it in the garage?"

"Never." Aaron replied at the same time Robert said "eleven". The blond received an elbow to the ribs and an order to be quiet. 

"Ever in one of the cars?"

"Yes" and "no" came from Robert and Aaron respectively. Of course they had. The windows were steamed up as they were crammed awkwardly into the back seats in a less than grateful manner. 

"Will you shut up?" The younger man nagged. "Cain, I promise we'll never do it here again if you don't tell anyone about us."

"Are you sure this is wise?" He gestured between the two. 

"No." The two said together. 

"But where's the fun in wise?" Aaron smiled fondly at his lover. 

"You'll have to excuse me. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." The older man muttered, taking quick strides back to the door without another word. 

"You think he'll tell anyone?" Robert asked. 

"Nah. He prefers to be the quiet, brooding type. Always looking like he's about to say something but never actually saying it."

"And we're okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Aaron reached across, softly stroking his hand down his lover's arm. 

**Author's Note:**

> We're nearing the end of the series. Just two more minifics left!


End file.
